


Cold Cold Water

by sdwolfpup



Category: Battlestar Galactica 2003
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming, drums of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Kara, Lee, and the distance between them.





	Cold Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> Big, gigantic "thank you"s to [](http://fer1213.livejournal.com/profile)[**fer1213**](http://fer1213.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/)**sisabet** for looking it over and smoothly directing me to make it better. Y'all are awesome.

Song: Cold Cold Water  
Artist: Mirah  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica 2003  
Spoilers: The whole first season  
Format & Size: DivX AVI (54mb)  
[Right-click and Save Target As to download!](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/CCW.zip)

Stream at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/mh7gUBWyfyM) or watch below:

Lyrics  
I saddled up my pony ride  
and rode into the ghostly night  
it was  
wide, wide open, wide, wide open

I left the only home I knew  
I stayed alive and I found you  
now I take you where the water's deep  
and make the air you breathe so sweet

but is it not enough to be complete? please?  
let me give you everything you need, please?

now I suffer for your hungry eye  
oh why must it see more than mine?  
it's a  
light you're after, 'cause light moves faster  
but

when I ride again into the night  
my torch will shoot flames strong and bright  
and my absence will remind you of  
how tough it is to be in love

and it's not what I think it's what you say, hey  
and it works great for you to have your way, hey

but if the west can be a desperate place  
you search all day for just a taste  
of the

cold, cold water,  
cold, cold water  
and if you think I've gone too long  
listen the sky will sing this song  
as it burns up all the memories  
that flow like water out of me


End file.
